Xophillyai Envoy-Confession
by Maria65
Summary: Zaren and Lua are back at Aura Kingdom and Zaren has a goal in mind but he needs some help getting the push he needs. With some time off, he calls his friend Aaron to help him for some advice. Yet it seems people like to interfere...and another haunt of Zaren's past comes around. Can Lua and Zaren put to rest the scars that linger or will he face even more shame? Rated M for gore.


Zaren sighed as he and Lua stopped at Aura Kingdom, both exhausted from how the past few weeks had been since he was healed. First there was the fact that Lua got sick and Zaren meet her family, then they went through Oblitus woods and had to deal with uncooperative dwarves and the living dead, encountered Valkeria who definitely did NOT get along with Lua since the other Envoy used dark magic. Then they had to go into Ghostweep Cave and make sure it was cleared, which, thank Gaia it was...though it wasn't fun when they left and got attacked by a huge demon who wanted to use Zaren and Lua as puppets. 

"I'm a magnet for demons." Zaren mumbled sourly, annoyed at all that happened...mainly at the dent in his plans this all caused. He had planned on asking Lua out, yet too many interruptions kept popping up during their quest there that he didn't even have time for it! Though now that they had a break, due to Maria hearing about his plans from a jealous Muse, he planned to use it to his advantage and get the courage to ask Lua out...he hoped. _'How do I go about asking her though?'_ He wondered, hoping something would come to him. 

Suddenly, he heard an obnoxious voice that he had only heard at Aura Kingdom. "Oh Gaia, don't tell me they're-?!" He stopped as he saw the couple, Romeo and Juliet, making him groan and smack his forehead. "Why are THEY here?" He moaned out in agony, cursing the heaven's as to why they came to Aura Kingdom. Lua lifted a brow. "Someone you aren't fond of is here?" She asked him, flicking some hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, look over there." He commented, pointing to Romeo and Juliet, the two lovebirds were simply smiling like fools at the other and Zaren groaned. "Ugh, Romeo and Juliet are in Aura Kingdom now. I hope it's only temporary." He mumbled with a frown, his annoyance obvious. 

"...uh…" Lua wasn't sure how to respond. She had heard those names before but not here, it was back on earth. She was certain these two people weren't the same she knew of, there was simply no way. "Romeo and Juliet lead something called the Guardian Knight program." He began, seeing her confusion. "A while ago, back when Maria was still traveling to defeat Reinhardt, there was a new program out called Guardian Knight, where people would team up together with someone they like, travel together, do things together." He explained, looking over at Romeo and Juliet, some disdain on his face. "Their annoying but they get people together and help them get closer, heck, people have gotten married due to the Guardian Knight program." Zaren finished, rubbing his neck...when a thought struck him. 

The Guardian Knight program was meant to help people get closer, get to know one another better, go on date, doing things together and enjoy being around each other. It helped people get married even, helped break the ice! Maybe...he could try...if his courage would let him. "Seems interesting…" Lua muttered finding the two people to be…a bit much. They weren't even that close but the two were...being a little ridiculous. Zaren hummed...how could he even suggest it?! He just stated he didn't like Romeo and Juliet...and yet here he was, willing to put his disdain for Romeo and Juliet aside to get closer to her? Aw Pandemonium, he might as well just ask! "Lua, do you want-!" Zaren didn't even get to ask as someone slammed into him, sending him to the ground. 

"GYAH!" He and the other person cried out in shock, looking at him, two little girls were clinging to his back. "Only two people can do this to me." He mumbled into the ground, before pushing up a little and looked over his shoulder, seeing a black haired girl and a brunette. "Marianne, Arianna, you two know better!" He scolded them lightly, the two girls let go as he turned around to look at them properly. "Why did you two slam into me like that?" He asked them gently, he was always good with kids, something that Maria and Anya were grateful for as the two girls simply adored Zaren. "We heard you were back Uncle Zaren!" Arianna cried out in glee, her red eyes showing happiness at seeing him. "We came all the way from the Palace just to greet you!" Marianne chimed in, her bright blue eyes showing her joy at seeing her 'Uncle'. 

Zaren sighed, before giving a gentle smile and stood up, both girls held their hands up to him and he chuckled, gently leaning down and lifting them both up in his arms, being careful of how he handled them. "You two sure bundles of energy, Andre wasn't lying about that." He commented, giving the two girls smile, making them giggle a little. "Ah these dears." Lua smiled at them and snickered at Zaren. "You got wrecked by girls." They must have had some momentum to knock him over like that, they looked fairly light after all. Zaren chuckled, a little embarrassed, yet he couldn't deny...they had some power behind their tackles, plus he was taken by surprise. "Yeah, these two sure are powerful." He teased them, nuzzling their cheeks and making them squeal in delight, slightly tickled by his nuzzles. 

No matter what these girls did, even if they accidentally hurt him in some way, he always found himself forgiving them; he couldn't stay mad at them! They were just so innocent...and innocence he wished he still had when he was their age, then maybe he would've been a bit happier as a child. Ah, he pushed those thoughts aside as he focused on their squealing and he chuckled, glad they enjoyed being around their 'Uncle' so much. "Alright girls, I ought to escort you two back to the castle." He said and they frowned slightly. "B-but Uncle Zaren-?" Marianne began, yet Zaren gave her a somewhat stern look. "No 'buts' Marianne, your mothers are probably worried sick about where you two are." He said and Arianna began to protest. "B-but we told Uzu were we went, we even told Grandma!" She explained, referring to Uzuriel and Astraea. "You may have told them, yet I need confirmation before anything happens to you two." He said and the two girls pouted a little, Arianna crossing her arms looking very much like her mother. 

"He has a point, besides young ones should always have adult supervision. Sadly Zaren and I have an insanely long list to complete so we can't very well offer it." Lua sort of wanted to take them for ice cream or something but she wasn't going to do that without asking parents first. "Uncle Zaren!" Arianna pouted, pulling a puppy-dog look and Zaren froze twitching a little...ANYTHING but that! _'Resist, resist, resist. I must resist!'_ He chanted in his mind and Marianne pulled the look as well and Zaren groaned; he was going to be in trouble, he just knew it! "If we go grab some ice-cream, will you two behave?" He asked, deflating at their looks, unable to resist any longer and the two nodded. "Well, shall we?" He asked Lua, turning to look at her. Lua gave him an amused look and shook her head. "Softy." She patted his head lightly. "Ice cream it is I guess." Zaren grunted, unable to really argue as he knew he was a softy, especially when it came to kids. "I'm sure you'll understand if you take care of kids a lot and they become like your own." Zaren commented with a shrug and headed over to the first ice-cream stand, seems the kids would get to spend time with their 'Uncle' Zaren after all.

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Zaren was relieved from the letter he received from Maria, she was giving them about a month of no quests so Zaren could make his move...only problem was...he didn't know how! It's already been about two days since they got back to Aura Kingdom and he still didn't know what he was doing! _'Its time like these where I wish Luke was still alive so he could help me.'_ He mumbled, remembering how Luke often spoke of his girlfriend and how much time they spent together and what they did. He never got to ask Luke how he asked Yuki out, he wished that was the first thing he asked his friend so he knew how to go about this. 

_'What do I say? How do I ask?'_ He wondered, before growling and rubbed his head frantically. "How in Pandemonium's name do I ask someone something like that?!" He shouted, wondering how to ask Lua out on a date, much less to be her Guardian Knight. "Gaia, I need help." He mumbled weakly as he rolled onto his stomach, stuffing his face into a pillow...he was so lost! "Having fun there?" Lua asked leaning on a wall, a small screen hovering above her hands as she tapped a few places. She had come to check on him only to find him rolling around looking frustrated. Zaren froze in terror...how much had she heard? "...How much did you hear?" He asked, somewhat worried; did she know it was about her? "Nothing." Lua tapped a few more places before waving the screen away. "Was focused on what I was doing; what's, uh, down with you?" She would have said what's up but he was on the bed, not standing. 

Zaren went red, not sure how to respond before looking away, somewhat embarrassed. "N-nothing really...j-just trying to think of what to do." He responded, it wasn't exactly a lie he was telling; he was trying to think of what to do. ...On how to ask her out that is! Lua easily noticed he was a bit out of sorts. "Anything I can help with? You've been twitchy for a while now, yes I noticed." She did pay attention to him after all, she was always observing those around her. Zaren blushed a bit more, not sure how to respond; the fact she noticed terrified him as it was. He wasn't one who was easily frustrated like this, he usually had a plan quickly in a snap due to his father, he always had a plan. This time though...he had a plan, he just didn't know how to act on it. "I...I think this is something, that...that I need to figure out for myself." He said, before giving a small smile. 

"Thanks for the offer though Lua." He said affectionately, flattered to know she wanted to help but knowing he had to figure it out on his own...he just didn't know where to start. He didn't just want to blurt it out after all. So, he was going to keep being twitchy then. "Okay, just let me know if you change your mind." She pulled her screen back up and left the room, a couple Elemental Spirit Masters wanted to talk about moving to her home. This pleased her as very few were there, she would just be sending them some basics on the law then have them call her sister. Once she was gone, he sighed in relief and flopped back on the bed with a groan. "Gaia, I need Aaron's help it seems. He might know what to do." He thought and with that, he sent Muse to go find the Reaper. 

An hour or so passed before Aaron showed up at the Castle, walking through the familiar halls and wondering what it was that Zaren needed him for. It wasn't often Zaren asked for his help and when he did, the two ended up arguing as their thoughts often conflicted with each other. "What could Zaren possibly need my help for?" He wondered, before his small demon, Vile, appeared. "Maybe it has to do with women?" The small red blood asked and Aaron was confused. "Women? Zaren's finally found a woman he's interested in? I thought after Aiko played him the way she did, he'd never fall in love again." Aaron commented, surprised. When Zaren became an Envoy and first obtained Muse, a woman called Aiko came and began getting friendly with him, she wasn't an Envoy, she was just a normal human...but her actions led everyone to believe she loved Zaren. Hell, Zaren fell for it himself...Muse didn't though; it was probably why Muse was so protective and so easily jealous of other women! Muse tried to warn Zaren, yet he didn't believe Muse, he fell for Aiko's lies and believed he loved Aiko as well, the woman played him though; him and several others! She cheated on Zaren with several men, all whom were close friends of Zaren; heck she even almost got Aaron if Kate and Luke hadn't done something. 

When Zaren learned that Aiko played him, it was the day he was going to ask her out...his world shattered! He caught her with another man in a rather...compromising position and Zaren shouted they were over! He had just lost Luke, Aiko didn't need to make matters worse with what she did. Zaren didn't have Luke to turn to, so he confided in Aaron, Kate and Muse, all whom tried to help him yet Aiko left a deep scar. He recovered but it was obvious that he loved Lua more than anything, with Aiko, he just wanted someone to be with...it wasn't real love. It was obvious Zaren didn't want to screw this up. "I feel for him, ya know...everything that the demon's put him through and what that bitch did, I hope Zaren knows what he's doing." Aaron said to the small red glob, who nodded at his master. 

He soon found Zaren reading several books that almost had Aaron laughing as he walked over. "Seriously Zaren?" He questioned, making Zaren frown at him. "Romance novels? How to Start a Relationship?" Aaron questioned with an amused tone, looking at the titles and Zaren scoffed. "J-just shut up and help me." He grumbled out, obviously embarrassed enough as it was. "I've been getting weird looks all day, just give me some damn advice!" He mumbled, slamming his head against a table and Aaron sighed, shaking his head in amusement; he really felt sorry for Zaren now. "Your such a dork, you." Aaron said before sitting down, pushing the books to the side to see Zaren clearly. "After all this time you finally show some interest, what changed?" Aaron asked and Zaren blushed a little. "Lua came and changed me, that's what changed." He said before sighing and straightening himself. "She's unlike any woman I know, she's so...amazing and I really don't want to screw this up." Zaren said and Aaron sighed. 

"I'm glad to know you've finally gotten interested despite what Aiko did." He said and Zaren frowned at him, a glare on his face that was murderous. "Aiko doesn't count, never did count and never will. She played me, I was desperate for a love that I thought was real. We never kissed, we only hugged and held hands!" Zaren stated firmly, growling a little. "We were hardly an item, we never were even in a relationship. She played me Aaron, she played me and everyone at the barracks!" He snapped out, hating what Aiko had done. She never kissed him, she lied when she said she loved him, heck they were never boyfriend and girlfriend! "Okay buddy, calm down, calm down." Aaron said, holding his hands up in defense, knowing it was a touchy subject for his pal. "Alright, so what's the problem?" He asked, wanting to know how to help. "Simple...how do I ask Lua out?" He questioned and Aaron stared at him...unnerving Zaren. "Aaron...did you hear me?" He asked, before Aaron began to snort a little then busted out laughing. "Are you serious?!" He shouted, earning several hushes from the people in the library. 

"What?!" Zaren whispered harshly, not sure what was so funny. "I don't want to just blurt this out and be like: 'Hey Lua, wanna go out with me?'! That doesn't sound right." He mumbled out, annoyed as he sighed in defeat, slamming his head against the desk again yet Aaron continued to laugh. "Zaren, if that's what's worrying you, you should just ask her!" Aaron said and Zaren lifted a brow at him. "Come again?" He commented, not sure he heard right. "You never know when you'll get the chance, Lua doesn't seem like a fancy-kinda girl. Yes, she is a Queen and yes she does have experience, though I don't think she wants you to freak out about something like this!" Aaron commented and Zaren huffed, knowing he was right. 

"But when is the right time?" Zaren asked, wanting everything to be perfect; in his mind, Lua deserved perfect! Aaron sighed, he was being an idiot again! "Zaren, listen, if a woman loves you, they won't care how you ask as long as you mean it. How do you think Kate and I got together?" He asked and Zaren frowned. "Kate told me. You got all possessive over Kate when another guy asked her out and you got angry and confessed how you felt." Zaren replied and Aaron cursed under his breath, he wished Kate hadn't told him. "Look, just confess to Lua how you feel." He said and Zaren huffed, not convinced. "Seriously Zaren," Aaron said, making Zaren look at him pitifully. "just tell her. Hell, even after you confess, go up to her and ask to be her Guardian Knight. You can get the application from Romeo to give to Lua." He said and Zaren sighed, he felt really conflicted. 

"You make it sound so easy." He complained and Aaron laughed. "Because it is, your overthinking it. You confess to Lua you love her, become boyfriend and girlfriend, then ask to be her Guardian Knight as you give her the paper that you signed. Once she signs, the paper, from what I've seen, turns into a Gaia-link, linking you two together to where you both can draw power from one another. It greatly boosts your power to where you can protect Lua better." He said and Zaren hummed, looking at the books and sighed, that...did sound easier than trying to find the right time, right place and the right way to confess. He should just...tell her. "Thanks Aaron...now I have to hope I don't get any interruptions." Zaren said and Aaron held his hands in defense. "Hey, buddy, your on your own there. Just hope Aiko doesn't show up and try to ruin it, we know she tries to ruin the good in your life." He said and Zaren nodded, somewhat grim. "I know Aaron, I know. I could ask Akane to help keep everyone busy so I can work up the courage to ask her." He said and Aaron smiled. "There's the old Zaren I know." He joked and Zaren laughed in return, the two leaving the library. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Almost a week had passed since Zaren had promised to ask Lua out...yet it seemed with even Akane's efforts to stop them from being interrupted with Anya's and Andre's help, someone, somewhere needed the poor Crusaders helps for SOMETHING! Lua wasn't sure what was going on. One minute her and Zaren would be enjoying a walk around Aura Kingdom's many gardens, the next he'd say he had something to say...yet then someone would appear and drag him off for some unknown business. It seemed Zaren was really anxious and nervous about it too and people kept interrupting them! "Alright enough." Lua grabbed Zaren's arm. "You've been trying to talk to me all day now and something, or someone, interrupts us. I'm half tempted to make a force field around us so we can talk in peace." Lua wanted Zaren to be back to normal and stop being twitchy, he couldn't do that if he was unable to talk to her. 

"I've been trying to escape all these idiots who keep trying to interrupt us as well!" Zaren commented, obviously annoyed as he growled a little, this all seemed to...convenient. "Does someone know?" He mumbled to himself, not sure it Lua heard. There was only one person who could do this...well, two technically. Maria was the main one, yet he knew she wouldn't dare do this to them; she gave them a month off...so...it had to be HER. "Aiko?" He wondered, confused as he stopped to think. "Aiko?" Lua questioned, wondering who that was. "I'm pleased you've remembered my name after all this time...Zaren." A silky smooth voice floated to them, one of false cheeriness, one of false love...a voice that made Zaren tense and eyes widen in horror. "No…" He mumbled and spun around, seeing a woman with long brown hair to her waist that curled this way and that, almost like a fire and her mismatched green and blue eyes shown with ill-intent as she smirked oh so dangerously at them. 

"Aiko…" Zaren mumbled out, taking a step back as he remembered what she did to him and several others. "Oh Zaren, why the fear?" She said seductively, as though she was confused. "After all, you were the one who called me name." She said with a dark smirk, enjoying his reaction. "So, it was you after all." He growled out, taking a step forward and she gave a happy chuckle. "Of course, after all, you belong to me and no one else. Don't you know that?" She questioned and Zaren snarled darkly, Muse coming out beside him. "Never you witch!" Muse snapped out, Lua watched their exchange with wide eyes...what the hell was going on? "After all you did to him, cheating on him when he needed you most, playing him as though he was a tool to use; you're no better that the demons we fight!" She shouted, purple-pink eyes flashing in anger as she remembered the pain Zaren clearly felt when he walked in on Aiko with another man. 

"Tch, such strong words coming from an Eidolon who doesn't even know what her Master truly wants." She mocked out as she flipped her hair back, this only made Muse burn with rage. Seeing she was about to go out of control, Zaren dismissed her, silencing her protests as he knew Muse would only make matters worse. "What do you want Aiko?" He hissed out, his mood now sour from seeing her. "I want what is rightfully mine." She said, suddenly serious and Zaren rose a brow. "What is rightfully yours? And what would that be?" He snapped out, angry at her playing games again. "Why, that would be you dearie." She said, taking a step forward and Zaren froze in shock and terror...him?! "You see, I know you don't truly love anyone but me," She said with a smirk. "so, as a result," She said as she took a few more steps forward. "you belong to me." She said before she suddenly appeared before him, a hand on his chest. "You are mine, you belong to me." She whispered softly and Zaren tensed, feeling the urge to run yet something kept him in place...was it...her powers as a wizard? 

In a quick movement Lua was between them pushing the other woman back, she stood in front of Zaren feeling rage burning in her but it didn't show on her face or eyes, she looked clam. "I'd call you vermin but rats are fairly helpful and are companions to some back home, I'd rather not insult them." Lua stated having no plans of moving, this thing could try but she had her amulet ready to stick her place with the earth. The woman, Aiko, scoffed at the display, yet she believed that Zaren still loved her and not this...woman before her. "Come on Zaren, how long are you going to deny your feelings?" She commented with a sly smirk, using her power to try and get him to walk forward, yet something blocked it. _'Well, that's new.'_ She thought, noticing an odd, smoky like power around him, large tentacle like threads wrapped around him, as if trying to protect him and she hummed...this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. "What in your delusional mind makes you think I love you?!" Zaren shouted, shocked at how she believed he loved her. 

"Its obvious." She said with a shrug, a confident smirk on her face. "I'm pretty, I have power, I have money, I have influence everywhere, I'm much nicer than this pompous here." She said, pointing at Lua as she continued. "And I can give you what you truly want." She said with a wink and Zaren growled, what the hell was she talking about? He didn't care about any of that, only someone's personality, how they acted toward others and him, how they treated others. It's what's on the inside, not the outside! Lua was unamused and unimpressed. "I do beg your pardon but are you stupid?" She couldn't believe what she just heard! Zaren wasn't into what this thing was bragging about, if so Lua would be the perfect woman for him but if he was like that she wouldn't be interested in him. 

The woman glared at Lua, obviously not liking how she was getting in her way. "If you don't mind you nagging little prick," She stated and Zaren paled as he knew it was the end for the woman. "but I was talking to Zaren, not you. So, if you don't mind getting out of my way so I can actually talk to the man who I know still loves me?" She asked with false happiness as she tried her hardest to mock being sweet to Lua. Two sharp cracks sliced the air, Lua slapped the other woman hard then backhanded her, knocking her down. "Last I checked," Lua purred dangerously. "I'm not a man, so don't, call me a prick." She turned to Zaren. "It really wouldn't be hard for us to walk away right now and ignore her and find someplace private to talk. I wasn't kidding about the force field." She was very close to smashing this woman into the dirt, Lua didn't want to kill her but her temper could only be contained so much. She wasn't angry on her own behalf, oh no, it was on Zaren's behalf. She could sense his feelings in regards to this woman and they weren't good. 

Zaren was silent, he really didn't care if Lua killed Aiko, Maria would understand. After all, Maria had been hunting her down to get revenge for Zaren anyways and to accuse her of the multiple men she's scammed. "Still unable to decide anything, huh Zaren?" The woman began, slowly standing as her powers as a wizard healed the bruise and she smirked at Zaren. "I would say keep a leash on this woman, but it seems like your still too weak to make a move on anything, huh?" She commented and Zaren lowered his head, teeth clenched in anger as he remembered how he froze in horror, seeing her with another man, being pleasured for what she claimed he was 'too weak to give her'. "You still don't know what to do when something like this happens, seems like you haven't gotten stronger after all." She said before she fixed Zaren with a glare as he looked up, their eyes clashing. "You've only gotten weaker, I can now see why you failed to save Luke." She snipped out, glaring at darkly at him and Zaren felt his world shatter once more because of her, making him drop to his knees in agony. 

That was it, Lua was done. She would accept punishment for killing this filth later, for now this thing was dead. Lua called her Warlock powers that hadn't been used in two hundred years, she made a grabbing gesture wrapping the woman in tight chains that locked down unto the ground by a blueish-black power. Her next move saw swords appeared on the ground around the woman and bursts of blue light flowed around her, causing all sorts of wounds. Lua twisted around in a graceful move and snapped her fingers, sending two dark blue summoned dragons at the woman. The hard blow sent her back onto the ground in sever pain. Lua however wasn't anywhere near done. 

Using the amulet, she forced the woman up on her knees but held her arms back trapped in earth. "I'll take this." She snatched up the woman's weapon so she couldn't attack, if she had an Eidolon...it would find it hard to come out. Lua didn't like the thought, so she hoped this woman didn't have one. "I can make this quick...or can I play? I'm leaning toward playing." She summoned her Thrall, Lua didn't like demons but in this case the demon was forced to do her bidding, she was in no danger from it. "I never called you much while in that world, I do apologize for that, to make up for it do what you will to that thing there." Lua idly sat on a small burst of wind that she called, crossing on leg over the other; watching the Thrall rip into the woman slowly and painfully. She quickly vanished some of the mess to the sewers then covered that part of the ground with a shield, no need to dirty the ground with her after all. The ground did nothing to be punished for after all. 

She allowed the Thrall to have ten minutes of fun before she banished it. "I'd ask if you have any words left but...I doubt you can talk now." Lua called over to the woman, who was only a torso and up now. "Wasn't nice knowing you, bye." Some of the earth came up then smashed the woman's head. Instant death. Lua allowed the wind to leave then knelt beside Zaren and held him close not thinking about where she was putting his head. "She's gone now...I do hope I won't get in trouble for that. And you, don't let what she said get to you. I know how it feels to be controlled and unable to fight it, most times nothing can be done." She wasn't sure how comforting that was but she hoped it did something. Zaren was silent yet sighed and nodded, knowing she was helping...before he blushed as he realized something. "Uh...Lua?" He said, making her hum. "M-my head is...uh, y-your c-chest...uh…" He was so red it probably wasn't healthy, he wondered if she even knew! 

Ah, right...she hadn't thought about that. "Well it's comfy isn't it? I've been told I'm quite comfy." She chirped, hoping to get a reaction. Zaren flushed and stiffened a little, several different thoughts rushing through his head and he silently groaned, bringing one hand to rub the area between his eyes. "Dear Gaia woman…" He mumbled, not sure what to say exactly but know he had to say SOMETHING! Lua merely grinned and patted his head. "Joking aside...am I in trouble for destroying her?" Lua glanced over at the remains idly. "No...Maria has been hunting her down for years ever since the day Aiko played me, she was responsible for several scams as well with the men she slept with, blackmail as well." He said, before he wrapped his arms around Lua, sitting a bit more comfortably on the ground. "Though cleaning the remains would be nice, no need to ruin the garden with such a sight." He said calmly, glaring at the remains. 

"Of course." The shield she placed vanished into a nearby sewer and dropped the remains, then it fizzed out as it was no longer needed. "Since we're finally alone, what have you been trying to talk about all day?" She questioned, started to gently preen his hair. Zaren's blush returned full force and he sighed, moving back a little, yet kept his hands around her waist. He still wasn't sure how to word it, yet he knew he needed to stop overthinking this, he just needed to ask her out! "I know I probably sound silly for worry over this, it's why I've been so frustrated lately and anxious but I need to make it official." He said with a sigh, before gently cupping Lua's face, caressing her cheeks. "Lua, will you go out with me?" He asked gently, giving a sheepish smile as he felt his nervousness creep back up, yet did his best to squash it. 

Lua blinked then smiled at him, in a quick motion she flicked him in the forehead twice. Hard. "You silly, silly man Zaren. This is why you've been twitchy?" Lua laughed and shook her head. "All you had to do was just say it, I already like you." She kissed his nose lightly. "Silly, silly." She laughed again. "Of course I'll go out with you, just a note, don't ever get me flowers. I don't care for 'em." She said and Zaren chuckled, rubbing the spot where she flicked, yet a fond smile was on his face. "Understood and you sure love to flick me, don't you?" He questioned with a smile, glancing down at her fondly. "When ever I flick you, you've done something to deserve it." She laughed once more and hugged him. Silly man, but then he had never really dated before had he? Oh dear, that might have been why he had trouble. Her poor dearie~


End file.
